I See Fire
by ironhawkofmishchief
Summary: The battle of the five armies rage on and with greed in his heart and eyes, Thorin watches the two people he holds dearest to his heart die in front of his eyes. Or does he? (warnings: death fic, durincest (implied) lots of angst short and with no beta read so not edited,) enjoy!
1. Death by fire

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own any of these characters or the song lyrics used within this fic. This is purely for my own pleasure and I make no monetary value off of this. Anything I make is purely the pleasure of sharing a story with my fellow fanfiction readers.

AN: This was written REALLY quickly and with no beta reader

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below  
>Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls<br>And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke  
>Keep watching over Durin's sons<em>

If this is to end in fire  
>Then we should all burn together<br>Watch the flames climb high into the night

Calling out father oh  
>Stand by and we will<br>Watch the flames burn auburn on  
>The mountain side<p>

And if we should die tonight  
>Then we should all die together<br>Raise a glass of wine for the last time

The dwarves had taken back their kingdom from the terrible Smaug who now lay in ruin, but something more was to come. Soon enough, every army imaginable was at their doorstep and a war had broken out. The war raged on, blood soaked the ground and the grass was painted red. Many lives were taken from humans to elves.

King Thorin led his army into the battle and many of their foes were killed but so were some of his own. His nephews, Fili and Kili were at his side, guarding him and fighting off every possible attack on his life. They were scrapped up but nothing they hadn't seen before or even dealt with.

A few times, Kili had run into Tauriel and Legalos who seemed to be fighting for nothing but themselves. They would be ready to strike but then stop. Kili and Tauriel still felt a connection and he knew it would be wrong to kill off the beautiful Elven woman. So, they would fight off the foes around them and then dart off in opposite directions.

_Calling out father, prepare as we will  
>Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky_

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
>I see fire, burning the trees<br>And I see fire, hollowing souls  
>I see fire, blood in the breeze<br>And I hope that you'll remember me

Once in a while, they would fall back and hide to try and talk over a strategy. The dwarves were wearing thing and the blood shed was great. Thorin was crazy with greed and power and just wanted to wipe everyone out himself. In which both Kili and Fili would calm him down and they would plan, rest and eat.

_Oh, should my people fall  
>Then surely I'll do the same<br>Confined in mountain halls  
>We got too close to the flame<br>Calling out father hold fast and we will  
>Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side<br>Desolation comes upon the sky_

No one truly slept. The ones who did, slept with an eye open and watching for any attacks. Clothes and armor was torn and shredded, stained with blood, dirt, and sweat. A lot didn't even know if the blood was their own or other's. It really mattered not whose blood it was as long as they could guard their mountain they had been away from for over 50 years. Fili and Kili both knew it was their birth right to be there and to protect their land, and their uncle was what they wanted to do. Both were heirs to the throne, but they followed Thorin blindly. If death was what were to happen, both boys would die protecting their uncle if it meant that the Durin line lived on under the mountain n Erebor.

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
>I see fire, burning the trees<br>I see fire, hollowing souls  
>I see fire, blood in the breeze<br>And I hope that you'll remember me_

They didn't know exactly how true that would be though. During one particularly bad battle between the orcs, Azog had injured Thorin who sat to one knee, holding shield and sword at the ready. The large, pale orc standing over him on the top of a large warg. Fili and Kili both turned to see at the same time, "uncle!" Their voices rang through the bloodshed and screams as they darted forward.

"Stay back!" Thorin ordered but it was all too late. Fili was the first to shout as he jumped towards the orc with his sword high above his head. Azog laughed wildly as he hit Fili rather hard, connecting to his skull with a mace. Fili fell to the ground, lifeless. The warg stepped on the now what was presumed dead body of the blond dwarf.

_And if the night is burning  
>I will cover my eyes<br>For if the dark returns then  
>My brothers will die<br>And as the sky's falling down  
>It crashed into this lonely town<br>And with that shadow upon the ground  
>I hear my people screaming out<em>

Now I see fire, inside the mountain  
>I see fire, burning the trees<br>I see fire, hollowing souls  
>I see fire, blood in the breeze<p>

"No!" Kili screamed, tears streaming down and his hair sticking to his face. "Brother!" His voice echoed through the air making many of the dwarves to stop and watch, all in horror. Kili drew his bow and shot an arrow that hit it's mark into Azogs arm. He dropped the mace with a shout of anger and pain. In that same instance, he dropped the bow and pulled out his own blue glowing sword as he jumped onto a dead body of an orc using it to propel himself towards Azog in hopes to avenge his brother's death as well as to protect their king and uncle.

In midair, the warg jumped and grabbed Kili into his mouth. A scream wretched through the youngest dwarf's lips as Thorin heard the unmistakable snap and crack of bones. He knew it was too late when he saw the blood coming out of the warg's mouth. Thorin stood and screamed a battle cry that all the dwarves join in with, darting towards the pale orc. Kili's own lifeless body was dropped to the ground as he tried to escape the dwarves and even many of the other parties coming at him. He was over taken by the dwarves, being beheaded by Thorin himself screaming in rage as he avenged both of his nephews and heirs. His eyes shone, fire blazing behind those dark eyes as he dropped the head of the orc to the ground, moving to the lifeless bodies. He only took a moment and said a small prayer before he turned and ran head first into the battle. Fili and Kili would not die in vain. He would win this horrible battle, just for them now.

_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)  
>I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)<br>And I see fire (fire)  
>And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side<em>


	2. Mountain

_So tell me what you want 'cause I would give you anything,  
>Tell me what you need and I'll go get it.<br>I'd give up all these dreams to have you in my arms right now,  
>I'd give up everything and I'd forget it.<em>

_I wasn't on a mountain  
>When it came to me.<br>All my life's been wasted,  
>Chasing shallow dreams.<em>

Dark eyes shot open and instantly became aware he was in a place he had no idea where he was. His head whipped back and forth and he felt a tightness in and on his body as well as his back. He hurt like he had never hurt again. A groan escaped his lips when he tried to sit up but couldn't move.

"No! Don't you will hurt yourself further!" At first the voice wasn't recognizable until the male saw who it was. He started to panic but relaxed when he saw him and he sighed faintly.

"Fili, where are we and why can't I move!?" He asked panic striken as Fili sat next to him on the bed, his own leg bandaged up and in a splint, as well as his ribs. "Kee, we were hurt. We almost died. I got knocked out and you, you were shaken by the warg and your back was broken in at least two spots. You have been in a deep sleep for two whole weeks without waking." Fili said, a calming hand running through his brother's hair.

Kili did relax, and noticed the tribal beads that normally graced his brother's hair and beard was gone. The braids were also gone and his long hair hung longer than he remembered it. "How? Where is uncle? This isn't the palace." Kili said as he looked at the small cabin. They were in a small room, it seemed to be in a forest, possibly Mirkwood but from his position he couldn't tell.

"We are about a days journey from the lonely mountain in Erebor." A female voice rang through the air as Tauriel, an elf he knew all too well came in with the other elf, Legolas at her back side. "They left you thinking you were dead. When the battle was over, we were scavenging and checking bodies for supplies. I saw you two were breathing and we brought you here. We were exiled for helping you two out. We live in the outer region of Mirkwood." Tauriel said as she moved and sat next to Fili, a cool washcloth slowly moving across Kili's face.

Kili hadn't realized how hot and sweaty he truly was until he felt the cool cloth. "Thank you, you saved us… Fee what is wrong with you?" He asked his older brother who just started to laugh. "I was knocked out cold. I was out for three days. I woke to my collar bone, three ribs and a broken leg." He explained as he patted his leg. "It will take months to heal. Even longer for you. Tauriel has been so kind as to clean you and even force nutrients into your body so you wouldn't waste away. I never knew Elven medicine was just that amazing." Fili said, his eyes glossy with amazement.

Tauriel just waved it off and bent to give her once lover a kiss on the forehead. "I am glad you are alive and now awake. You can't sit up too much we have your back set in place but I think we can manage a real meal. Legolas and I have been growing our own food supply plus hunting. I can easily whip up some soup or stew for you to eat." She teased as he smiled up at her.

"Always the resourceful one I see." Kili said as he looked to his brother and then the ever quiet Legolas. "When do we get to go home?" Kili asked.

Legolas started to laugh as he shook his head, 'home? You can't even move. You stupid dwarf. If we got you home now then you two would surely perish. The battles are still raging on and you two were meant to be killed. During our outings we have heard of almost every army planning on first destroying the two heirs and then the king himself. If word got out that the two princes lived your heads would be on platters in less than a day." He scoffed as Kili growled, trying to kick him but realizing he could no longer move his legs.

"Fee, I…I can't move or feel my legs!" He whimpered. "Fili what do I do?" He moaned and Fili glared at Legolas who was shooed out of the room from Tauriel. She left to, to leave the two alone and let Fili calm his brother. A loving kiss was planted on his forehead. "Soon, I have talked it over with Tauriel, once we are both stable and can hold our own in battle they will escort us back to the palace for us to go home. What is a few months compared to the decades we spent away?" He asked his brother who just nodded.

"I understand…" Kili said a bit disappointed. "But shouldn't we send word?" He asked "at least to uncle he must be in pain not knowing we are alive." Fili just shook his head.

"No, little brother. No one can know. Legolas and Tauriel are risking our lives but we are far enough away no one should find us. If uncle is to know everyone else will and then it can get spread to the enemy and we will die. We promised mother to come home safe and we will do that. A few months." Fili said, trying to calm the younger dwarf. Kili finally was relaxed enough.

A few months weren't too far to wait, right?

A few months turned into more than just that. By months, Kili was sitting up and able to move slightly, but he was unsteady on his feet and had to use crutches. Fili was out of the splint but was unsure and uneven on his own legs. Any wrong movement and either would be wobbly and falling over. It gave Legolas quite the amusement though it all seemed in good fun. Tauriel and Legolas always came back with fresh venison or rabbit and even squirrel. One night, Tauriel had cooked up lake turtles and they had tasted delicious when they cut open the soft shells.

"It has been 6 months. Why can't we go?" Kili finally asked, a bit upset that no one would give him a time to go back. Even Fili was ignoring the questions. Fili was doing his best as the ever loving older brother he was. He had moved his room into Kili's and they shared the small double bed. If Fili even dared fall asleep somewhere else, he woke with Kili next to him with arms and legs entangled around him. Fili knew at one point they had had a very intimate relationship.

Since the armies and battles had begun, all that was put on the back burner and their once loving relationship turned straight to fighting and taking care of their uncle and that was it. No one knew of their intimate past times and he liked to keep it that way. He was raised knowing it was okay for there to be family sleeping with one another, but only in times when the line needed to stay pure and one of the parties involved could reproduce.

With Fili being an heir, it would be doubly wrong that he was having sex with his younger brother. He was pretty sure that Kili was all male and would not be giving him his own little heirs anytime soon. So, their love was kept a secret. Everyone knew the two were close, but just how close was never speculated. Thorin chalked it up to never being apart. Others assumed that was just how they had been raised. Thorin was partially to blame for their raising after all. Their biological father was never known and Thorin had been there for both boys from birth on.

Now, they were ripe old (relative really, dwarves could live upwards of 250 years) ages of 82 and 77. Fili was thrust out of his deep thoughts when he felt fingers entangled in his unbraided hair and smiled at his brother. A sigh escaped his lips as he kissed his forehead lovingly. It was approaching supper but he didn't care if he had Kili in his arms.

"Ah-um." A voice cleared their throat at the door and he jumped, ready to fight. What he saw was a sympathetic Tauriel who smiled faintly at him. "I am not here to judge what you two do. Even if you were to do it under my house hold roof. I just wanted you to know we got a deer and it is fried venison with root vegetables plus I picked fresh berries." She said lovingly, her eyes staring at the ever quiet and sleeping Kili.

"Do you still love him?" Fili asked, a pang of jealousy ripping through his stomach. Tauriel turned her gaze to him and it softened even more so. "I will always love your brother. We are not meant to be and it isn't even the fact that I am an elf and he is a dwarf. No, our paths are meant to be with others. Legolas and I are mated now and it seems to me that you two are either mated or need to be. He loves you. I am not blind to him waking up to find you in the middle of the night no matter where you fall to sleep. Or even when you are within his arms and he has nightmares that wreck his body from being torn to just losing you. I also see how you move closer and calm him with words and touches and he instantly relaxes and smiles knowing you are close. I could never compete with that." Tauriel said to Fili softly. "I love him, yes. Just as you do but please do not think anything of it. I will protect you both and get you home safely when the time comes." Fili nodded at this and the elven woman was gone.

A sigh escaped his lips as he decided to nap as he waited for dinner. When dinner came, he roused Kili up and helped the wobbly man to actually sit at the dining room table. It was filled with vegetables and berries neither had ever seen plus it all smelt delicious. They both dug in. Legolas was absent and Kili looked around. "Where is the elf?" He asked Tauriel who chuckled.

"He is scouting. It is his turn after all. We have had to watch and make sure the battles never got this far. They haven't and when they start to, he is able to somehow turn them upwards to a different region always moving around us never towards us." She explained. "He was the one who got the deer. Quite proud of himself. Arrow to the eye." She said.

"How is it out there?" Fili asked. He had been dreading to ask this question for days but he had to know how bad the battles were still.

"Good." Tauriel said. "The orcs and elves have backed off. The dwarves seem to be winning. Another month or two and the humans will back off. If my ears hear right the elves are making negotiations with the dwarves on working together." She said with a shrug. "The ground isn't covered so in blood as it once was. Dead bodies don't litter the fields if that is what you mean." She said as Fili seemed to relax, nodding.

"My people, they are good yes? I mean, our people…" Tauriel nodded again.

"Yes, your family is rebuilding the mountain and the towns quite nicely. Though rumors have said the king has gone mad with grief and greed. He hides away either with all of the gold or in his chambers and refuses to leave. It is left to his advisors to do his bidding." She murmured.

Both Kili and Fili flinched and tightened at this. They knew it was because he was there. They died, or at least he thought they died, saving his life. "Can you not send word now?" Kili asked meekly. "Please send word that we are fine." He pleaded with the woman.

"No, my dearest. I can't send word just yet. You are barely able to walk and neither could hold a weapon to save its life. We will start training you and when the training is complete we will escort you to the mountains and you will be home. Until then, you are to rest and not break your back even more. The next time your back breaks, you will lose your life if not worse, be paralyzed and need total care for the rest of your days."

Kili looked to Fili who instantly knew, "yes I would care for you brother you should know that!" He snapped. "But just do as she says and rest so your back heals." Kili's face broke out into a genuine smile and both their hearts seemed to melt.

The months passed. They worked slowly at first. Starting with children's weapons until they could both manage before moving up. Soon enough, Kili was shooting with just as good if not better accuracy with his bow and arrows. Fili was able to swing his sword and throw the daggers as if he hadn't taken almost a year off. Both dwarves had not worried about their looks and so their beards, mustaches, and hair went wild. Neither seemed to care; they were in the company of each other and on top of that company of friends.

Kili's back hurt less and less, but still strained on certain things. Fili limped and would probably always limp but he didn't grimace and didn't mention pain. Tauriel was big on them telling her about any and all pain and where it was, how it felt, if it was worse or better than the last paint, etc etc. She doctored them and now they were patched up quite nicely.

"The plans have been made." Legolas said one day at breakfast. "Within two months' time, I believe you would be ready for the journey home. It will be at least a day's full walk from here." He explained. "There will be dangers, but the men have begun to back away from the dwarves and by now things are settling within the air." Kili could hardly contain himself as he bounced up and down in his seat, quickly scarfing up the eggs Tauriel had made. She laughed whole heartedly as Fili too seemed anxious at their journey home.

Both the men knew they were not up to their peak and neither would ever be up there again but they were ready to leave the quant forest nook they had called home for the last year.

When that day came, Legolas and Tauriel prepared them. "We will leave at sunset. If my calculations are correct and you can keep up, we will make it to the kingdom midday." Legolas said. Kili was pacing slightly fast as he nodded. What few things they had were packed up and at the foot of their now shared bed.

"Kee, why are you pacing? You have been crying out to go back to Erebor ever since you woke and now that we are leaving you look upset."

"It isn't that. Uncle still believes we are dead yes? What if he has moved on? He could have his own heirs by now what if he doesn't want us or need us?" He whimpered as he looked at his brother. Fili put his arms around him, trying to sooth the tension as he kissed his temple.

"Relax, from what everyone knows of Thorin he is locked up. I doubt he has found a maiden and made any of his own little heirs." Fili said, soothingly as he stroked Kili's unmanageable mane of hair. He knew once they were home, they both needed a cut and trim on their hair and beards.

Night came none too quickly for the party of four. Both Kili and Fili had their own packs and they set out into the night. Legolas and Tauriel set a very quick pace just to see how much the two once injured dwarves could handle. When Tauriel felt they couldn't any more, she had them slow, but never made it known that was what they were doing.

The trek wasn't taken lightly. They did have to fight off a few wargs and even an orc. They passed unseen by trolls and fought off the big spiders that still lurked in parts of the forest areas. It wasn't anything the two couldn't handle and even at their weakened state took in stride.

Kili's hand to hand was just as great as before the accident and it was the same with Fili. They both had practiced with Tauriel and Legolas quite often during their stay. Truth be told, both men were happy there and they wished they could find their own place to call home, but they knew the mountain was calling them. The mountain was their home and that was all they could think of. 50 years of waiting and when they finally can go back, they were taken again. It was time they set foot inside and was there to stay within the halls of the palace under the mountain.

They made it through the Iron Hills unscathed and mostly unseen. This suited the party just as well since the two dwarf princes had not been known to still be alive to this day. Legolas also had it quite right. The sun was just falling out of high noon when they walked upon the great walls of the castle. There were guards at the ready to shoot when the four slowly moved up. Kili and Fili put their hands up.

"Don't shoot please! We are here, we have returned." Kili shouted out. At that, guards stormed out and circled them. Most were in awe, some even fainted at seeing the two alive heirs.

"Get the king! He must know of this!" A voice rang through. It was Balin, old and short as always he waddled over as fast as he could and looked them over. "Mahal, look at you two." Kili bent and happily hugged him. Fili followed suit as he laughed, tears filling his eyes. "We are home, where is our uncle?" Balin shook his head as he took all four into the castle, placing Tauriel and Legolas into a study room that was rarely used and put the other two in the royal library that only the king and his council were to ever use.

The room was musty, with an untouched feel to it. It didn't look as if it had been touched since before they had reclaimed the castle, but neither cared. Fili gave Kili the lightest of kisses before he pulled away, both fidgeting as Balin went to go summon the king from his private quarters.

"Your drabble is none too kind to my ears, leave I do not wish to hear your drunken stores guard!" Thorin shouted at the guard who was sputtering and attempting to explain to the king they had found Fili and Kili. Well, the two had found their way back, but he just wasn't listening.

Balin shook his head and shooed the male away as he entered and closed the door. "My king, will you listen to reason just once?" The older dwarf asked as Thorin growled, eyes crazy. "No, I searched the battle fields ten times over. I also watched them perish in front of mine own eyes. You cannot seriously be telling me that they wandered up to the castle completely okay after over a year gone?" He snarled at Balin. The dwarf took it in stride as if he was used to it and cleared his throat as he leaned closer to the taller dwarf.

"I am old, my eyes and ears are not as good as they used to be, but you must believe me when I tell you, the boys are here. They are alive Thorin please just come-" He was cut off with a loud shout of rage and anything that Thorin could get his hands on thrown at the other's head.

"No! They are dead! I have come to accept their deaths and it is time everyone else must too! I couldn't find their bodies! Kili's back it was shattered, there was blood everywhere and, and Fili his skull was crushed by the mace of that god awful pale orc!" Thorin shouted as he tossed a shield that had been planted on the wall at Balin.

Balin had taken all this in stride but soon growled out as he caught the shield, throwing it back at Thorin with ease. "My king! The boys are alive! I would not be here if I hadn't seen it for my own two eyes. Go, go to the royal study and see your boys!" He shouted.

Thorin was hit with the shield as Balin had shouted at him. Balin had never over spoken him. This had to really mean business. "Fine." Was all Thorin could utter as he walked out and down the hall to the royal study.

The door opened slowly and there you have it, Kili and Fili stood silently, their eyes filled to the brim with tears. Wetness stained Kili's cheeks as he had already been crying.

"Uncle, we have returned." Was all Fili said as Thorin stood stock still unable to process the boy's returning.


	3. Hey Dad

AN: Not beta read and it will turn into a major durincest session so please be ware ^^ There will also be some Leg/Taur later on.

"No." Thorin murmured gently, his eyes wide. "No, you both died I watched it. I checked your bodies you died!" He got louder with each 'no' until both boys were flinching as he panted and shuddered, his eyes wide.

"No, uncle. We were pretty sure we perished as well. Tauriel and Legolas they saved us." He Kili murmured. "I remember watching Fili fall to the ground dead. When I jumped the next thing I know is a snap and darkness. I woke up two weeks later in a house in the woods." Kili said as he rubbed the back of his neck, watching his uncle as he went on, "Fili had a broken leg, collar bone and some broken ribs. My back was broken in two spots and I couldn't move. I was in the same position for three months before I could learn to walk. The elves, they helped us greatly. Taught us to use weapons again and how to fight and be stronger. We are weak but we also knew if we came back completely injured we would die. It was the army's ideas to kill off your heirs." Kili said.

Thorin and Fili were both quiet, tears filled both of their eyes and Thorin moved forward, grabbing up both of the boys into his strong, quiet grip. A sob wracked through his whole body and he started to sob uncontrollably. This made both of his nephews start to cry as well as they hugged their long lost uncle. A year had passed and now they were together.

When things calmed, Thorin pulled away and dried his eyes. "Come, you both have chambers and I bet you are tired." Fili shook his head.

"No, we will share a room if that isn't too much to ask?" Thorin looked on questioningly. He knew they were close and always had been but Fili never went as far as to sleep in the same room or bed as his brother unless it was necessary. "Its just you see after a year of sharing the same room and bed, we kind of like it." Fili said with a flush under his uncle's gaze. "Kili has nightmares and he will just seek me out anyway. Why not cut out the middle man?" Thorin just nodded.

"So be it, I will tell them to get a bigger chamber room ready and have all of your things moved into them." Thorin said with a smile as he looked over the boys. They had seemed to have grown some. Fili was starting to fill out and be a bit more of a robust dwarf. Kili was still tall and lanky, the same height as his brother. Their hair was long, wavy and rather wild. Though, Kili still didn't seem able to grow more than scruff as a beard and mustache. Fili's own was wild and unbraided. He looked unkempt but they both looked healthy and that was all that mattered to him.

"You two have grown so much." Thorin said. "A year has passed and you two are finally turning into real dwarven men." He said with a small smile. Kili flushed as he shifted in his place "Thank you uncle." Kili said softly as Thorin called out orders at the staff of the castle to get a large chamber ready for the two. It would be just like Thorin's own chamber; a chamber that was almost an apartment. Its own small kitchen, a separate bedroom with a small study slash living space. The room was also conveniently close to his own. Now that the boys were back he would not be letting them out of his sights very often.

"What of mother?" Kili asked curiously. "I haven't seen her in so long, not since our journey to bring back Erebor. Where is she?" Thorin slightly tensed but then turned and smiled.

"Your mother is still in the blue mountains. She told me rather bluntly that she refused to live in a mountain that had taken the lives of her only sons. Also told me she hated me so and would never consider me a true king, letting her boys die." He said sadly. "Though, I will send word with a messenger and within a week or so she will know you are here." He said his face lightening up at the aspect of Dis eating her own words. Thorin knew his younger sister would be happily making the journey from the Blue Mountains now that the boys were here and alive at that.

Thorin led the boys out and into the room where Tauriel and Legolas sat. Legolas stood, and bowed slightly a bit awkwardly. Thorin nodded. "You are a friend among dwarves. You saved my nephews and brought them back to me. My boys, and my heirs are home. I welcome you to stay and join in on the parties that will be starting tomorrow night. You can rest and be well fed before you leave back for your home. The boys stated you are about a days away?" Legolas nodded,

"You are none too kind great king but we should go back now…" Tauriel stood though and smiled. "We will stay, it would be our pleasure."

"And what is of your alliance with the Mirkwood elves?" Thorin asked the two. A tightness was seen upon both of their bodies and Legolas showed teeth as he growled.

"My father banished us when he found out we had assisted you to retake the mountain. He was none too pleased and said if his guards or he were to ever see either of us we would die. We have our own alliance, with each other and it is all we need." Thorin nodded and took that in as he shouted out the door, "make a guest room up for the elves they will be staying!" Kili had wandered over to Tauriel and was wrapped up in her arms hugging her tightly. Even Legolas was relaxed his arms around both of the dwarves they had taken care of for so long. Thorin's eyes softened and a very hint of a smile came upon his rugged face.

The party was in full swing and both boys were downing their ale and laughing along with all of the old company, expect for Bilbo of course. They also enjoyed the company of a now light headed and rather drunk Legolas and a tipsy Tauriel who was doing everything in her powers to keep Legolas from doing anything too embarrassing.

Thorin joined in but was quiet and watching, ever diligent his eyes trained on the boys. They let slip of how close they were, a hand touch here a smile there and even once Kili had leaned in to kiss Fili but was stopped by the elder brother who shook his head and hushed him. Kili did look quite upset but let it slide as he slipped closer their hips were nearly joined together as they drank, ate and sang songs of victory and glory.

When the night ended, they moved to their bedroom and fell into the bed half clothed in just their under garments. "I love you, Fee" Kili murmured quite drunk at this point. He was never one able to truly hold his ale. A laugh escaped Fili's lips. "Yeah, yeah I love you too." He murmured in his ear, kissing it gently as he curled up also a bit tipsy with the younger dwarf. After a few sloppy kisses they both fell asleep happily.

Weeks passed, and their mother had showed and was quite happy with them. She forgave Thorin, who took Dis' scolding in stride. Thorin himself had taken to actually running the kingdom from where he should have instead of having Balin do everything for him. The boys were working with the forges and were happy this way. They would return dirty, sweaty, and tired and would curl up in bed and make themselves even more sweaty with quite a lot of sex.

Thorin also was instructing Fili in the ways on how to rule and be a king so many a day's Kili went to work alone. It made the smaller, younger dwarf upset but he didn't pay any mind and knew by that night Fili would be taking him and making everything okay.

Neither had any idea that the king was growing suspicious of them 'going out on patrols together.' Or always leaving the dining room table at the same time. He never missed a hand grab or caress from either boy, but paid it no mind. Their laws were clear that their relationship would be barred and they would be forced to not be doing this. Both were male and neither could reproduce. There were legend of male dwarves able to bear children but long ago those dwarves had seemed to disappear and neither showed any signs. No sultry, sensual smells, no heat like symptoms that made others go crazy; nothing of the sort seemed to happen.

Thorin was growing more and more curious. Though, he had been wed right before the fall of Erebor to a woman, he had known the pleasures a man could give. It wasn't uncommon for dwarves to practice in homosexuality before they were wed. He was to be king after all and had had a wife from the Iron Hills who was a beautiful dwarf woman but shortly after their marriage, the ruins fell and she had went back to her own kingdom. Thorin had settled in the Blue Mountains with his sister and during that time, the two boys known as Fili and Kili were born. He was there for both of their births and enjoyed every minute of it.

It was he who taught them to wield swords, how to hunt and fish. The rough play turned into hand to hand combat to teach them how to protect themselves. When Kili first took up the bow, many laughed at him but Thorin trained him diligently until he was the most skilled archer in all of the Blue Mountains. Though, once they entered their teenage years, he was less around and more or so taking up work to help procure a life for the dwarves he called his family. Fili and Kili became terrors in their village, everyone knew they were thieves and pranksters. Every time Thorin ventured back, his sister would tell him of their mishaps and he would punish them.

They took the punishments in stride but neither seemed too broke up over it and they went back to doing exactly as they always had, playing pranks and stealing food, throwing rocks at horses and cows. Thorin smiled at the thought and shook his head when his eyes refocused and he noticed both boys were once again gone. A sigh escaped his lips and he stood quickly to go and find them. Sure enough, they were in their bed chambers, the door to their room shut tight.

"Shh, Kili you are way too loud," Fili hissed at his brother. Kili keened gently as he arched up. "Stop teasing me! I am ready for you. You know you don't have to prepare me to such great lengths." He whimpered out. Thorin heard that and his eyes went wide as he listened in. Sure enough, a few minutes passed and he could hear the moan from Fili and the whimper of Kili as what he presumed was them joining as one. Another few minutes passed and small slaps were heard as well as Fili started to move.

Kili's moans didn't waver as he whimpered and cried out. Thorin cleared his throat, a flush upon his face. He knew he shouldn't be hearing this but he couldn't stop…. With his hands pressed against the door, attempting to get closer to listen to the younger dwarves, he failed to notice the door wasn't fully shut and it opened upon his weight making him topple into the room. Thorin caught himself with the end of the bedframe, both boys were stalk still.

Both undressed completely, Fili holding Kili's legs above his head and was half way through a thrust as they turned to stare at their uncle who now was steadying himself as he cleared his throat trying to find words. Neither boy could tell exactly what their uncle was thinking and it frightened them. Fili pulled out quickly and they pulled their bed linens over their naked frames. "Uncle, I-we can explain it isn't what you think, we are just-" Fili was trying to say before Kili sat up, shouting.

"I love him!" Fili stopped and his eyes were wide as he turned to look at him with dismay. Kili flushed. "We can't hide it brother, since I hit maturity, Fili and I have had a relationship of sorts. It grew from experimentation to the fact that we love each other. It was put on hold to journey with you and the company to find this kingdom, to get you set up uncle. But now that is all well and done and we want to be with one another. We know it is wrong please don't take these words lightly. We have talked it over, Fili will take a dwarf woman and he will give Erebor more heirs but I want to be the one at his side, ruling. That is the only reason this relationship would be wrong, yes?" He asked curiously.

Thorin was still quiet as he looked over the two boys who were blushing and trying hard to read him. He cleared his throat quietly and shook his head. "I shouldn't accept this, but I will. We will tell no one of this encounter and as of right now you two are just brothers, do you hear me?" They both nodded their heads, Kili slightly excited as Thorin paced, his eyes down cast. "I will need to talk it over with the council and see where they lie. Most are of the men of our journey and if I find this okay, they should too but Balin will know best on the laws and loop holes. Keep it a secret and we will be okay." Thorin said, turning to leave quickly.

"Uncle, wait." Kili called out, stopping the king as he turned slowly. "While you are here… you see, we do love each other but there is another."

"Kee, don't you dare." Fili murmured out, as a hand went to his brother's shoulder to stop him. It was too late.

"We want to be with you as well. We love you and always have. You have taught us everything and have always been there for us. It is only right we share that love with you." Kili said, crawling to the edge of the bed and reaching out for their uncle. Thorin backed away and flinched as if Kili was on fire. "No." He said calmly. "I will look past this relationship but the one you want can't happen my dear Kili. I am your king and your blood as well. I have been training Fili to be my heir so I don't need to have my own, but I was once asked to produce heirs before you two were even born." Kili whimpered.

"Uncle, please you haven't taken care of yourself and you haven't seen the love of another since we were children. I know you must be pent up let us help we are good I promise-" He was cut off by another growl and a shout. "No!" Thorin cried as he ripped his arm away. "I told you Kili, that would be breaking too many of our laws. Our people need kings and heirs that have their heads on straight, not ones that are only thinking of the lusts of their flesh!"

Kili was on fire now as he jumped up, still naked and half hard. "Why? Did we ever once fail you in battle? Didn't we always do what was asked of us? We have done everything for you and you are going to throw our love and passion away?"

Fili was silent as he sat there, not sure what to do between his king and his brother.

"Fili, Kili I am your father!"


	4. Sweet and Sweaty

AN: More angst, more crying then lots of sex!

Both boys stood, staring at their uncle, king, and now presumed father. Kili's face was contorted and he looked upset and about to cry. "What- you-why-how?" He asked as he sputtered. Thorin was about to answer when he was cut off by Kili. "Mother and you both told us we had different fathers. And that Fili's father died in battle with you. Mother told me my father disappeared after I was conceived! You are our mother's brother!" Kili shouted. "All these years of begging and pleading for you to be my father. All the years I cried to you when you would come home after a long journey away and beg you to stay and be my dad!" Kili was now frantic as he cried out, his eyes seemed to turn on as tears flowed down his cheeks. Thorin went to reach out and hold his son, but Kili pulled away. Fili stepped up and wrapped his arms around his brother.

"Explain, father," Fil spat out at Thorin who flinched at this. He bit his lip as he looked at the two boys and sighed.

"Long ago, before you two were born I was wed right before the fall of Erebor. I was heir of course and had to produce my own heirs. It isn't uncommon for dwarves to mate and have children within royal blood lines and produce pure heirs but because my grandfather had slowly fell to the gold sickness and my father was showing signs, they wanted fresh blood within our lines. They wanted to be able to hopefully produce someone who wouldn't fall within that sickness as every king seemed to." Thorin explained as he paced back and forth. "Your mother and I started out just as you two, a little experimentation but it turned into more. We stopped once I was wed but when my wife went back to the Iron hills and us to the Blue Mountains, we went on again. Soon, your mother was married to a man but we had a heated affair one evening which resulted in you, Fili being conceived."

Fili looked pale, almost sick and Kili was still sobbing faintly as he covered his mouth with his hand. "He did die in battle and he did believe that you were his child all along. It helped that you came out blond but you were mine, totally mine. I could just tell. I was there you know, for your birth. I cut your cord and I held you within my arms as you let out your first cries of life. It was the same for you, Kili." He murmured gently a small smile played on his lips. "Fili, you were but 5 when Kili was born do you remember it?"

Fili looked like he was trying to but then nodded, "a bit yes. Mother went into labor and you called for the midwife but she was nowhere to be found. It was all too late and you helped mother bring Kili into the world." Thorin nodded.

"I did, and I looked at him and nearly cried myself at his beautiful brown hair and dark eyes. You two were complete opposites and yet when you were born I did the same. I held you just as I had held Kili in my arms. I named you both. But because the high council wanted fresh blood we could not let our relationship be known and so you grew up only knowing me as the distant, cold uncle that came when he could."

Kili was none too quiet now as he shot forward, smacking Thorin across the face, "I loved, you, I mean I still love you!" He cried. "Mother used to cry with me when I was a child. How I begged her to make uncle Thori stay with us and how I wanted him to be my father because he treated us so well! She never once mentioned that you could have been our father only telling me you were the best I was going to get." Kili wiped his eyes and sniffled going on, "When I was laughed at for wanting to take up a bow, you taught me. You taught us both how to hunt, fish, and hand to hand combat. You gave Fili his first set of swords you made in the forge! When we entered adult hood you taught us the ways of the forge and you have been grooming Fili to be your heir all this time knowing without a word that he was actually your true heir and not just by the fact you had no kids, because he is your son!"

Fili tried to calm his brother but it wasn't working. Thorin cleared his throat. "I did my best to be your father and uncle. I am sorry that I never told you. I had to keep it secret as I have told you plenty of times now. If I could go back, I would have told you both when you were of age but your mother begged me not to when I told her I wanted to." Thorin said, reaching for the boys. At first, both boys seemed to falter and try to move away but then they both moved into his strong arms. Kili seemed to sigh in relief as he sobbed one last time into his uncle's, no, father's chest. The strong musky smell they both knew all too well. It was the scent of the forge, his own musk plus maybe even ale. Fili too relaxed as he took a deep breath on the other shoulder, his eyes closing ever so slightly. "That is why a relationship with you would be wrong my dearest Kili. I love you and I love Fili just the same. You are my boys and my heirs. I won't mention nor will I bar your love for one another but please forgive me for not wanting to get involved it would just be too wrong now." Thorn said into Kili's hair as he nuzzled and kissed on both of the younger boys.

Kili pulled back and looked up at him, "what do we call you? Uncle? Father? King? You are all of the above, but what do you wish to be called?"

Thorin broke into a small smile and laughed faintly, "call me whatever you wish. I would prefer king when we are in formal meetings but outside of that you may call me what you wish. I would even so far as let you call me bastard for not telling you of our true relationship."

Fili shook his head, "no we do understand why you didn't tell us but we are just upset. I was the same and I remember pleading with you when I was only 10 to stay for good with us and to take care of us and be the father we didn't have. I remember now that sad look you gave me when I tugged on your cloak as you went to leave and I asked you to stay and be our father." Thorin nodded at the memory as he heaved a sigh at the boys.

"I remember it as well and every time I saw you it hurt just a bit more. That is why I worked so hard to get us back to this place, this home that you never knew." Fili nodded at their father and their king as he pulled back with his brother.

Kili looked lazily up at both his brother and father then looked at him, "but what I want to know is if you knew we were doing the deed why you decided to listen in?" He asked curiously. "You were clearly pressed against our door or it wouldn't have opened." At that, Thorin was bright red as he coughed.

"I didn't know for certain but I wanted to be and so I decided to see exactly what you two did when you were leaving the table early. I was stunned to hear the sounds of passion going on and I did press to listen more it…. It did intrigue me. I am not unknown to the pleasures the flesh of men." Thorin stated kindly. "I had many male lovers in my time as well as female."

Kili got bold again and pressed against him. "Did you like what you heard?" He asked the older dwarf who started to cough and tried to pull away. Fili looked rather perplexed as he watched his brother and father. Kili he knew could be a tease and a big one at that, but he didn't know what to think of this. Thorin was incredibly hard to read as Kili pushed and prodded against the fabric his king wore. He did not wear his armor though, just the thin cotton tunic and tight leather breeches. Thorin did gasp when Kili cupped him between his legs.

"Kili, don't," Thorin warned but the youngest dwarf didn't seem to listen as he rubbed and looked up at him lazily.

"Kee, stop. Hes our father." Fili tried to reason with his brother, though it fell to deaf ears it seemed before he answered them both.

"Yes, he is our father but he is also still a handsome strong dwarf who hasn't had the pleasure of any flesh for many many decades." Kili purred. "Plus, we are brothers and it is wrong why not just ice the big old wrong cake with Thorin?" They all three laughed slightly at that as Kili still prodded the growing hardness between his father's legs. "He is enjoying himself and growing against his pants. You can't deny that, father." Kili purred which made Thorin groan as he bit his lip. This just made the youngest dwarf smile even larger.

Fili soon moved over and pushed a hand down to help and he nodded. "Yeah, he is maybe we should show him what two young dwarves can do?" He asked, capturing his brother's lips into his own. They moaned and kissed as they fiddled with Thorin quite happily. Thorin was pressing against them, unable to stop them and really not wanting to.

"Bed" Thorin rasped out as he pushed them off, and moved to the big bed they shared. He undid his breeches, relieving himself slightly. His under garments were still there and tight but not as much as his pants. Fili and Kili stopped their loving kisses and embraces as they moved to undo their father's boots, and then tugging off the breeches and under garments. They were both still clad in only their naked bodies, and showing how excited they were. Both were hard, and Kili's cock was nearly weeping at the head as precum oozed out and dripped eagerly. Fili not so much but he was hard, standing proud and slightly red. His own dick was average of length but mighty thick. Kili's cock was long and slender just as he was and not as thick, but still thicker than some.

Once their king was unclothed from the waist down, Kili was quickly breathing in the scent of their king. He had curly dark pubic hair that jutted out, streaked with grey just as his bread and hair. Fili's pubic was long, thick, and curly as well but it was a deep dark blond almost brown. Kili's was long, bushy and almost black and it was quite unruly just like Thorin's. When Kili had drank in the beautiful musky smell of king Thorin before his lips traveled over the head and he placed it within his lips. Thorin was longer, and thicker than both of the boys. His cock was big and stout just like his own body and it pleased Kili.

Fili's lips found his king's ball sack and he started to suck and nibble, eliciting moans and groans from Thorin as Kili worried the head between his lips and licking the slit happily drinking any precum up that would leak out. Every touch and nibble, suck and kiss brought him closer and closer to the edge. Thorin truly hadn't had the touch of anyone for a long time and with a strangled, "Mahal!" He came within Kili's mouth. Kili wasn't ready for it and choked on the first few ropes but then drank it happily as he closed his eyes and purred, pulling away. "That was delicious you taste just as good as you smell." Kili said with a grin. "Fee, he lasts less time than me!" Kili almost giggled as Fili sat up and laughed very softly.

Thorin was a bright red as he looked away. "That doesn't normally happen but it has been at least 8 decades since I last laid with a man or a woman." He explained to the boys. Though he had come, he was still hard and ready to go again.

"Look, Fee he's still hard, maybe he wants more? Or should we give him a show? Our last one was interrupted." Fili grinned as Thorin had taken to stripping off his tunic top as the boys situated themselves next to their king and father. Thorin turned eagerly ready to watch as the boys laid down and were now kissing and feeling each other up happily. Their cocks were hard and bother dripping, though Kili's was purely oozing and it looked almost like he had already came once even if he hadn't. A moan escaped each other's lips as their hands in sync wrapped around the other's cock to stroke in time with the loving kisses.

Thorn had laid next to them, touching and cooing as he watched their embrace and make out session. He almost felt as if he was intruding on such a deep bond and love he had ever seen between two people in his whole life time. Though, stray hands did roam onto the king to show that he was included as well in this little love fest. Soon though, Kili had pulled away "Fee, I can't take this I need you back in me. I don't need prep you did that earlier," he pleaded with his brother.

"No," Thorin rasped out as he watched. "I want to see him prepare you, to open you up. You may be able to take him but you could not take me."

Kili just moaned out, "are you going to take me, father?" He asked with a whimper. "Please, do so. I would enjoy your thickness quite a lot." Thorin growled as he nuzzled closer and kissed Kili while Fili just smiled and went to work. First he kissed his entrance and let a tongue slip in which made Kili fidget and move even more. Then, he found their small vial of a slick oil that was used just for this and he coated his hole, and his own fingers before pushing two in easily enough.

"yeessss…." Kili moaned against Thorin's lips as he pulled away and looked to watch Fili.

"Brother you are taking my fingers so greedily." Fili teased as he kissed on his inner thigh. Kili just whimpered as he looked at Thorin for approval. The oldest dwarf nodded his approval and that made everything better as he keened and leaned back.

"Get him ready and then I want you to take him until he is on the brink, but don't let him cum. I want to experience that if you will, little Fee." Thorin growled. Fili happily obliged and slicked himself up before slipping inside and going straight at it within his brother who happily cried out at the pleasure. Thorin was lazily rubbing his cock, watching with dark eyes. It didn't take long before Kili was getting there and Fili could tell. He wrapped a hand around his cock to stave off the orgasm as he pounded harder and faster. "Fee, don't cum. I want his ass ready for me." Thorin ordered and Fili moaned but nodded as he pulled out before he could cum within his brother. Kili's own orgasm dwindled and he sighed as he came down off the orgasm high.

At that time, Fili had laid down next to his brother and lover as Thorin sat up and rubbed his hardness with the oil. "You will need to be relaxed little one. I am a lot larger than your brother." Kili just nodded and took a deep breath as he felt the tip slowly prod and then slip in. A whimper and cry came upon his lips as he felt the girth stretch him to a size he had not ever felt before. It hurt, a lot more than he had ever expected and even a few tears shed as Fili kissed them away, rubbing idly at his own boner as he watched his king ever so gently sink into the hilt, not moving.

When Kili was relaxed and not whimpering in pain, he pulled out ever so slightly and pushed back out getting the moan and cry he so desired. That small keening noise that only Fili ever seemed to be able to get from his lips. Now, Thorin was able to get that same noise and it jolted in his groin a lot more than it should have. Thorin knew he wouldn't last very long within the tightness. "Fili, stroke him off for me. Make your brother cum all over himself and your hand." He commanded. Fili happily obliged and smiled at Kili as he wrapped his hand around and started to tug and pull exactly how his brother enjoyed it. A cry escaped his lips as he whimpered.

"Yes, Fee, Thori!" He cried out at the nickname he had given Thorin long ago. That made Thorin groan and he had to stop slightly as to not cum before his son. Another few quick tugs and Kili was crying loudly as he came upon his stomach and over Thorin's stomach as well as over Fili's hand. Fili moaned, his own cock jolting and wanting it's release but he knew better than to try and get off without Thorin telling him he could. As Kili road his orgasm out between the hand and between the large cock in his ass, Thorin was grunting as he let out a low growl, delivering his seed deep within the youngest dwarf. A sigh escaped his lips as he pulled out and lay down next to the two. "Thori, what about Fee? He is hard and dripping look at him." Kili murmured turning to him. "My poor big brother hasn't gotten to cum yet." He said gently.

Thorin just chuckled faintly. "Why don't you prepare him? I wish to take him." He said with a grin on his lips. "Just let me rest and get my hard back." He said as he shrugged. Fili slightly tensed since he had never been taken. They played around with fingers and a few times, with fail, they tried for Kili to be on top but he just was horrible at it and always seemed to miss, pull out, or even slip out and so they had given up.

"Yes, father." Kili murmured as he grabbed the oil and jerked open his brother's legs, kissing his thighs gently. "Just relax like you tell me. It will hurt for only a split second and he doesn't feel nearly as big as he is." Kili said as he started to rub a finger over his entrance, kissing and sucking at his balls to help relax as that finger pressed inside. Fili just moaned at the intrusion, turning to watch as Thorin stroked himself right back into hardness.

"My god, Kili I think he matches your stamina. He is already hard again, after a second cuming!" He said rather amazed.

"Do not under estimate me, little one. It has been far too long since I have experienced this and I am far from finished." He said rather proudly, "I have been known to go more than four times before I am spent and just give me four hours of rest and I can go again another four times." He chuckled at both of their amazements.

The preparations were slow on Fili. Two fingers and then three were added and Kili scissored them as well as stretched the hole, kissing and sucking around the rim. Once Fili was slick with the oil and was unable to even think or talk straight, Thorin ordered Kili to stop. "Get me ready, boy." He commanded and Kili happily worked the cock up and down with the oil.

"Take it slow, we have tried but he is very inexperienced on bottom. Almost virginal." He murmured to his king who nodded and moved in between the half almost drunk dwarf. He pushed and prodded, very easily urging the hole to open and take him even more slowly than he had done with Kili. Fili nearly screamed out in pain but Kili was at his side speaking to him gently in his ear, and even rubbing his cock to help ease the pain. "Shh, shh, shh," He hushed within his ear as he rubbed a thumb across the head of Fil's cock always knowing that gave him such pleasure. "Uncle will treat you just right and maybe even teach me to take you." He said excitedly.

Once fully seated, Thorin stayed still with what seemed like forever. When he felt Fili fully and completely relax, he did a few thrusts here and there, testing. When he knew for sure that Fili could take it, he started shallow thrusts that soon turned deeper but still quite gentle. Those thrusts soon turned harder and deeper which just made Fili cry and moan even more.

"Oh, oh gods. Uncle you are so deep!" He cried as he arched up, aching for more. "Kee, is this how you feel? Why didn't we do this sooner?" He asked to Kili who laughed at him.

"Yes, brother it is quite amazing I know. I told you uncle would treat you so well." More thrusts and moans from all three parties were heard as well as the slick sound of skin to skin as Thorin got faster and harder. Fili could feel himself edging closer and closer. Thorin too felt his edge slowly building again as he bent over and lip locked Fili. Kili just smiled as he rubbed and pulled on Fili between the two large bodies at work.

"Cum, I want to feel you cum over me and around me, my sweet Fee." Thorin said against his lips. At that, Fili shouted out and arched up, his cock bursting between their bodies and all over Kili's hand as well. Thorin wasn't far behind as his cock throbbed then he growled out his orgasm just as he did with Kili, leaving another load deep within the other brother. Once done, he pulled out and rolled next to them.

"Satisfied? I just broke at least 20 laws." Thorin asked with a breathy laugh. Both boys laughed and curled up against him.

"Stay with us tonight, please?" Kili asked curiously. "We want to sleep with you, maybe have morning sex before we work?" Thorin shook his head gently but sighed.

"I will stay for tonight. I can't promise you anything after tonight though." Thorin murmured, though both boys were already fast asleep, entangled within their father's arms.


End file.
